rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Off - Key
Off - Key is the twelfth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on June 28, 2015 for sponsors and June 29th, 2015 for the general public, and is the 277th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Freckles *Epsilon *Carolina *Doc (Mentioned only) New Republic *Kimball *New Republic Driver Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle *Emily Grey (Mentioned only) Charon Industries *Felix *Locus Plot With the Great Key of Chorus in his possession, Doyle flees towards a large cliff as Felix pursues him. When the latter corners him, Doyle threatens to drop the "sword" down into the chasm below, though Felix doesn't believe he has the courage to do it. As Felix slowly approaches Doyle, demanding that he hand over the sword, Doyle gives in and turns the sword off. However, rather than hand it over to Felix, Doyle tosses the sword high into the air, prompting Felix to lunge for it before it falls down the cliff. As Doyle leaps to the opposite side he spots Tucker, Caboose, Donut, and Lopez approaching and warns them that Felix now has the sword. Upon seeing Felix, the crew fire at him, but the latter takes cover behind his Hardlight Shield and holsters the key onto his thigh. After some quick banter, Felix hitches a ride with Locus when the latter arrives in a Falcon and the two make their escape. Doyle worries over what the pirates will do now that they have the sword but Tucker explains to him that the sword will be useless to the pirates since Doyle is still alive. When Caboose questions Epsilon's whereabouts, Epsilon is shown sitting on Carolina's chest, both being revealed to have survived the fall. He then states that Carolina will be very angry when she awakens. Afterward, the Blood Gulch Crew, New Republic and Federal Army regroup back at Armonia. Inside the War Room the Reds and Blues prattle over the events they had on their missions, until an arguing Kimball and Doyle enter the scene. Washington stops their bickering and attempts to keep them focused. Simmons then asks about Carolina's condition, in which Doyle explains that both her and Doc will make a full recovery, thanks to Dr. Grey. Wash then points out that Epsilon's condition is more problematic, prompting Sarge to suggest that they go to the Temple of Communication and contact Earth as quickly as possible. However, both Wash and Doyle state that they shouldn't make hasty moves like they did for Crash Site Alpha, though Kimball argues against them. Doyle rebuttals by stating that if they send Tucker out to the tower he will be killed and Charon will gain two swords. Kimball, in turn, explains to Doyle that they must take risks in order to get results. She then adds that he should've thrown the sword off the mountain and sacrificed himself during his confrontation with Felix, proceeding to call him a "stupid selfish coward," before storming off. Hurt, Doyle returns to his quarters. Wash then acknowledges that while the Feds and Rebels are fighting alongside each other they are not actually cooperating. The Reds and Blues state that it took them years to begin working together and tell Wash that it will take time for the two armies to do so as well. While Wash agrees, he explains that if they don't get the armies to trust in one another soon they'll be no match to Charon. Transcript General Doyle, still carrying the Great Key of Chorus, is seen running until he reaches a very steep cliff ledge. He stops just short of the edge. Doyle: (panting) OHHH, dear!! Felix shows up behind him. Felix: (chuckling) End of the line, General. Doyle: I wouldn't advise pointing that weapon at me; (turns to face Felix and holds the sword over the edge of the cliff) I am prone to fainting after all! Felix: (lowers weapon) Oh? Very bold... but a coward doesn't put his life on the line like that. And you are a coward, Donald Doyle. Doyle: Shoot me, and you lose the Sword! Felix: You're bluffing. Doyle: You can't take that chance. Felix slowly walks forward, weapon raised. Felix: I can if it's a sure thing. Doyle: STAY BACK! Felix: Give me the sword. Doyle: FINE! ...Fine... (turns off the Sword) You can have it... (throws the Sword into the air, off the cliff) AH! HA! Felix: NO! Doyle runs away from the cliff while Felix runs forward. He leaps onto the cliff edge, barely catching the Sword in his left hand. Felix: Gotcha! Cut to Caboose, Tucker, Donut, and Lopez running to General Doyle's position. Donut: There he is! Doyle: (yelling) He has the Sword! Tucker: What?! (looks up to where Felix is on the cliff) Oh, shit! The Reds and Blues present take aim and fire at Felix. Felix brings up his lightshield and deflects the shots. Felix: Well look who it is; Lavernius Tucker, and his other less important but equally annoying friends. Cut back to the group Caboose: (shouting) No one steals from the North Pole and gets away with it! Donut: I don't really see how that's relevant, but I agree! Tucker: Hand over the Sword, Felix! Cut to a shot from behind Feilx, as he holsters the Sword on his magnetic hardpoint. Felix: Oh, now I think I am going to keep that right here. Tucker: Dude, you're surrounded! You've got nowhere to go! Felix: Then come get me. (stands his ground, Hard light shield still up). Cut to Tucker, who doesn't move, still pointing his weapon at Felix. Felix: Oh... not so tough after all, huh? I guess without your big bad, Freelancer buddies, you can't really do much, can you? Tucker: We've outsmarted you! Felix: Oh, I'm well aware of that, Tucker. You see, not many people get the best of me. (Cut to a wide view of the cliff Felix is on as Locus ascends from beneath the cliff in a Falcon, facing the Reds and Blues with Doyle) But no one gets the best of me and lives to tell about it. Caboose: Ohhh, that's- that's bad. Freckles: Affirmative! Doyle: He was stalling! Tucker: Ya think?! Locus fires the ship's cannons on the Reds and Blues and Doyle, who take cover behind some rock outcroppings nearby. Felix gets on the fighter. Felix: (sighs) And you say I talk too much. Locus: You do. Locus flies away from the scene, Felix on board with the Sword. Felix: (yelling back at the group as he flies away) Ha, ha, ha, Sayonara, losers! Cut back to Doyle and the Reds and Blues. Doyle: You have to stop them! He's going to use that Sword to kill us all! Tucker: Chill out, I don't think he knows how it works yet. Doyle: What makes you say that? Tucker: Well, if he did, he probably wouldn't have left without killing you. Doyle: ...Uhhh... me? Caboose: Yeah, ummm... whatever happened to Church? Cut to the bottom of the cliff where Carolina landed. She is lying unconscious in the snow while Epsilon sits on top of her chest plate, slowly shaking his head. Epsilon: She is going to be so pissed off when she wakes up. Cut to the Armonia vehicle hanger, with Lopez waiting nearby as drivers pull up in damaged vehicles. Cut to Simmons, Grif, Sarge, Caboose, and Tucker inside the War Room. There is silence for a few seconds. Grif: Sooo, uh... that did not go well. Tucker, Simmons, and Caboose almost speak in unison. Tucker: Yeah. Simmons: Mmm-Hm. Caboose: It was real bad... (short pause) We found Doc. Grif: Uhh, yeah. Simmons: That's technically good. Sarge: ...Well I had a great time! Kimball is then heard yelling nearby. Kimball: (off screen) Oh, GOOD FOR YOU! Sarge: Thank you! Cut to Kimball and Doyle entering the room. Kimball: No, not you! Him! Doyle: It was a split second decision, and I stand by it! Kimball: Well, thanks to you, the mercenaries now have the power to kill us all. Doyle: Only if I die first! Kimball: Great! So now we'll get to waste valuable men to guard you 24/7! Doyle: Well, we'd have more men if you hadn't led them all into a trap! Kimball: Don't you dare ''turn this around on me. ''Cut to Agent Washington facing the group. Washington: Okay, ENOUGH! (walks over to Doyle and Kimball) You two are acting like children! Grif: HA-HA! You're immature! Kimball: (turns to Grif) Dish duty! Grif: Fuck! Washington: What's done is done. So let's quit focusing on what went wrong and start thinking about what we have now, and what we can start doing. Simmons: How's Church and Carolina? Doyle: Our dear friend Emily has assured me that Carolina will make a full recovery. Uhh, as well as your purple friend from the caves. Simmons: Eh, tough luck, can't win 'em all. Washington: Epsilon's situation is more problematic; he's doing fine now, but there's something he's not telling us. Complete armor failure just doesn't happen out of the blue. Sarge: Well, if you want my tactical assessment- Grif: We don't. Sarge: (continues) -It looks to me like we've got to get to the alien-phone-tower-thingy, pronto! Make a collect call to Earth. Washington: Well... Sarge: Dial 1-800-Send-ships-and-kill-pirates! Standard text-messaging rates apply. Washington: ...Are you done? Sarge: I'll think of more. Washington: We can't go barging in like we did with Alpha. Doyle: I couldn't agree more. Kimball: Well, we can't just sit here and wait for Charon to attack! Doyle: Why not? It's heavily fortified and the city reactor rules out the risk of aerial bombings. Our alien artifacts are no good to Charon post-explosion, my dear. Kimball: Then they'll surround us and wait for our supplies to run dry. Jesus, don't you think about any of this?! Doyle: So, you suggest we throw Tucker out there to search for the tower? They'll kill him, and then they'll have two Swords! Tucker: Hey, I could make it... maybe. Kimball: I don't have all of the answers, General, but I do know that sometimes you have to risk lives if you want to see results. Even your own. Especially your own. You should have thrown that Sword off the mountain and taken the fucking bullet, but you're too much of a stupid, selfish coward to see that. Washington: KIMBALL!! Kimball: ...This meeting is over. (leaves) Washington: Wait, we need to come up with a plan! Another brief silence. Grif: Sooo, uh... that didn't really go well either. Doyle: She's right, though... (starts walking away as well) Washington: Where are you going?! Doyle: My quarters. I'm a failure of a General, and apparently a failure of a human being. Should any of you actually need me, you know where to find me. (walks around the corner) Simmons: Actually, I don't think you ever told us where your quarters are. Doyle: (yelling from down the hallway) Well then I'm a failure at leaving, too! The sound of the door closing can be heard. Cut back to Tucker, Caboose, and Sarge. Tucker: Well, shit. Sarge: I say forget the both of them. If they don't want to run this show, then we'll just do it for them. First order of business: Red uniforms! Washington: The problem isn't just with them. The Feds and Rebels may be working together, but they still aren't... working together. There's no trust, no... anything! Simmons: Well, it took us ages before we were able to trust the Blues. Grif: Yeah, and some of us are still working on it. Camera rotates from Simmons and Grif to Sarge, who is pointing his Shotgun into the back of Caboose's head, muttering incomprehensibly. Tucker: Face it dude, these guys spent years killing each other. They're not going to get all buddy-buddy. Washington: I know. But if we can't bring them together soon, we're not going to stand a chance. Fade to black. Sarge: (off screen) Operator, I'd like to place a collect-call... to vengeance! Knew I had one more in me! Gallery 13 12 00001.png 13 12 00002.png 13 12 00004.png 13 12 00005.png 13 12 00006.png 13 12 00007.png 13 12 00008.png 13 12 00009.png 13 12 00011.png 13 12 00013.png 13 12 00015.png Trivia *The title references Doyle losing the Great Key to Felix. *Before Felix lunges to catch the key, he is seen holding a Battle Rifle instead of his DMR. *Kimball putting Grif on dish duty for annoying her is a reference to Capital Assets. *Even though Freckles has full control of the Assault Rifle, he seemed to give Caboose control over it when Caboose was aiming at Felix. *Locus flies a Falcon when firing at the rescue team, despite the Falcon not being in the Halo 4 engine. In addition, Locus is able to fire the Falcon's front turret while piloting, an action only possible in Halo: Reach's Forge Mode. *Doyle saying "I am prone to fainting after all." is a reference to The Federal Army of Chorus, in which he faints after Wash points his rifle at him. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 13